1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Siberian Federation (fake 1990s nation)
The nation *Country Name: East Asian Federation (Members: Mongolia, Ikustk Oblast, Chita Oblast, Tuva, Bur-Yat, south west of Yakutia and Amur Oblast) *Capital: Ulaan Battor *Largest Cities: Ikutsk and Ulaan Battor *Other cities: Ulan-Ade, Choybalsan and Chita *Religion: Tengranisum 45%, Buddhism 25%, Russian Orthodox 25% and Agnostic 5% *Languages: Russian 48%, Khalka Mongolian 42%, Tuvan 5%, Bur-Yat 5%, Kazakh, Yakut and Ukrainian. *Ethnic groups: Russian 45%, Khalka Mongolian 45%, Tuvan 5%, Bur-Yat 5%, Kazakh, Ukrainian, Evenk, Yakut, Evens, Uyrger, Manchu, Ukrainian, Belorussian and Alti. *Government: Federal republic *Literacy rate: 89% *Currency: Siberian Ruble *Population: 7,562,300 (2012 estimate) *Economy: Agricultural economy based on nomadic cattle farming, potato farming and logging. Some coal, gold, nickel, lignite, stone, gravel, sand and iron mining. It is growing slowly due to the poorly maintained and under capacity ex-communist railway network. A small amount of trade is done with China, South Korea ''and the various ''Former USSR. *Military: 3/10 local self defense militia. *Anthem: Patrioticheskaya Pesnya *Motto: "Unity is victory in the wastelands" *President: Ivan Torv *Prime Minister: Sholban Kutckov It became a indipendent nation in 1990 and was communist between 1922 and 1990. The ruling T'zar died after the 1940-45 civil war. Lots of people arrived, dissidents were massacred and there was a famine in 1925. Industrial growth was rapid around Irkutsk and Ulaan Baator in the 1960s and the railway expanded from skeletal levels in the 1950s, but it is still inadequate. The economy is poor, but growing and better than under the communists or pre-communist Mongol Khans, colonial Slavic princes and later Slavic governors. There is a major roads and modest airports linking the major cities of Ulaan Battor, Ikutsk, Ulan-Ade, Choybalsan and Chita. The mid 1950's Chita coal mine and late 1950's steal mill were privatised in 1997, upgraded and are now making a small profit. Several agricultural communes survived out those sold off in 1997 and bought out those who who had failed in the crash of 2008. A modern new coal mine opened near Ulaan Baator in 2005 and a modern new nickel mine opened near Irkutsk in 2008. The late 1940's coal powered power station in Ulaan Baator and the mid 1950's coal fired plant in Chita pour out toxic black smoke. The early 1960's Chita atomic power plant leaks mildly radio active steam at times, the late 1960s Irkutsk nickel mine partly caves in on more occasions each year since 1989 and the late 1970s Irkutsk steal mill regularly brakes down, heavily polluting local rivers with iron oxides. The football (soccer) team is of a modest sucses rate. *Economics-The crony capitalism of the real world Russia\Ukraine of the 1990s. *Culture- A mixture of traditional Mongol, Russian communist and Russian Orthodox beliefs. *Politics- Semi-corupted and cronyistic right wing democracy. Democratic values grew slightly in the wakes of the pay strike of 1997, the bread riots 1997 and the pay strike of 2008. *Major event- The rise of communisum in 1922 and the fall of communisum in 1990. *War- The low level 1922-1925 Communist vs Buddhist vs T'zarist civil war. Category:Game of Nations Category:Mongolia Category:Siberia